The Politics of Holy Shit I Just Cut My Hand on a Broken Bottle
He talks about nothing using too many words He talks revolution for an hour without using any verbs She acts the rage which is most of her problem In love with everyone until she wakes up tomorrow Another Saturday night Another fucking shitty Saturday night I'm spinning in the next room Slurring along to my isolation At the top of my lungs I'm sitting here next to you Sore throat from jokes about all the dumbest things I've done I don't want to be anywhere at all Here or at my house kicking at the wall If home is where the heart is Then I live in my upper chest I'm gonna drink until these tears Start to taste like the cheap beer I'm gonna drink tonight until these tears Start to taste like the cheap beer The bottles are stacked like they show how we're different And that maybe if we were sober we could explain what this all meant But pints of Vodka don't write poetry You can't rearrange crushed pills into melodies But I swear to fuck That a brick through a broken Starbucks window means more And I swear to fuck That we fight more systems when we're passed out on the floor Than the words of Kropotkin ever could And all the works of Karl Marx ever fucking could I'm puking in the next room Sorry about the carpet Clean it up or your mom'll be mad I'm pretending that I'm too good for you So you can't see the worthless pathetic person I am Better to seem like an asshole Than what you are The billionth teenage boy with social problems To plays the guitar I'm not sure what I want you to say to me But I know the look on your face that I want to see If home is where the heart is Then mine is a cigarette I'm gonna drink until these tears Start to taste like the cheap beer I'm gonna drink tonight until these tears Start to taste like the cheap beer I'm not you and that's good enough for me The only word that I use is fuck So you can forget the dictionary I can't tell what question you're asking I don't care 'cause no is my answer Another Saturday night Against everything on a Saturday night I'm bleeding in the next room Let it happen 'cause maybe the blood-loss will add to my high I'm here beating up on you 'cause I'm just drunk enough to be sure that I'm ready to die I don't care that you don't care that I don't care The only card game I know is strip solitaire If home is where the heart is Then I got evicted this week I'm gonna drink until these tears Start to taste like the cheap beer I'm gonna drink tonight until these tears Start to taste like the cheap beer Category:Drunk Category:Depression Category:E N D M E Category:Tl;dr Category:Digong for President